Nothing More
by ForeverHoneyBee
Summary: Alfred/ America and Arthur/ England's thoughts about each other after they seperated.  Real names used.  I own nothing!   Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing More**

**Alfred/ America and Arthur/ England's thoughts about each other after they separate. Names used. Not mine!**

Alfred sat in his room, alone. Mathew was out doing something somewhere with someone and he was by himself in the deadly silent house. It hadn't been long since he separated from England and he was still feeling funny. It had been, at least three weeks since he moved in with his brother and he's been in a sort of daze, only doing something when Mathew said to.

It was dark in the room and the only lights came from the candle on his nightstand, and the full moon outside. He stared over at the bomber jacket that had been a present from Arthur, and sighed. _Maybe this was a mistake, maybe I should've stayed with him._ Alfred was constantly worrying if he'd made the right decision in leave the comfort of England. Then He would always correct himself, _No, I wanted to be and independent country and now I am, Whether he likes it or not._

A shrieking sound caused Arthur to jump almost ten feet in the air. This house is too quiet, he thought as he ran to get the phone. Sliding across the floor in his socks,he reached the phone.

"Hello, you've reached America's household, Alfred speaking and whom may I be speaking to?" He said cheerily into thje phone. It was silent for a moment, and he thought this might've been one of the other nations pulling a prank on him. "Hello, is anyone there?" He askjed again.

"Alfred, it's me, Arthur. Can we talk?" That voice he dreamed about said. He hesitated in answering.

"That depends, about what exactly?" Even though he already knew what was coming, he wanted to here what the Britishman had to say.

"I wanted to know if you'd reconsider your choice. You could always come back, I wouldn't be angry with you." Arthur's voice had a hint of a tremble to it. So he really wanted Alfred back.

"My answer is the same as it was when I left, I wanted independence so I got it. I'm sorry if it upsets you but it's my choice and it always will be." Silence.

"I see, well I'd say it was a pleasure having this conversation with you, but I don't like to lie. Good night Alfred." A click told him that his father had hung up.

Slowly Alfred headed up the staircase again.

He'd hung up before his son could hear how broken he sounded. It was much more noticeable than before, now that he knew the decision was final. He wasn't coming bace and Arthur just needed to get used to that. A tear ran down his cheek as he walked to his room. He managed not to be seen by anyone on the way and when he reached his destination, he locked the door. Sitting down on his bed, He couldn't hold it in any longer and started crying into his hands. _I loved him, I raised him, I cared about him more than anything and he just goes and throws it all back in my face. _

At some point he'd ended up under his covers drifting off to sleep when he heard the childish voice that plagued his past. His mind drifted off into a memory

_It was sunny in the meadow, and it was finally warm enough to wear summer chlothing. Alfred and Mathew loved nothing more than summer chlothes, except spending time with their father, who was currently unpacking the pic-nic._

_"Father, Father look what I found!" A young Alfred bounded up to his father, holding a butterfly in his hands. He looked so young, with his short form, and chubby cheeks. Arthur kneeled down so he could see the butterfly, "Very pretty Alfred, did you show your brother?" He nodded his head, "Yeah, he was looking at the lake when I showed him, and he got so scared that he fell in, and now he's drying off."_

_As if on cue, a wet looking Mathew trudged up to them, surprisingly smiling._

_"What is it Mathew? Did you find something too?" Alfred said when the other boy produced a pale full of mud. Alfred took off like lightning, Mathew flooing him, throwing handfuls of the mushy dirt at his brother, both giggling like madmen. Arthur smiled at the two, knowing they'd be great countries soon, very soon, too soon._

At some point during the night Mathew had returned to find Alfred lying on the couch, a pillow in his hands and he was murmering unintelligible to human ears. Mathew, knowing that he wouldn't wake up, went to get a blanket. _Haha, sucker. I'm not really asleep._ Alfred thought as his brother left.

Mathew came back with a blanket and covered him with the quilt. Shortly after he left to go to his room. He really shoud get some sleep, there was another council meeting tomarrow and he needed to be rested up so he could deal with all the stress that comes with a meeting. Slowly but surley he drifted off to sleep, knowing that he and Arthur could be nothing more but two separate nations.

**Ok that was the first chapter. Just a heads up, I've never actually seen the whole series before, so if I got something wrong, please, **_**PLEASE**_** tell me and I'll fix it. Btw, that memory, as far as I know, is mine completely so if you were confused and were like 'when was this?" now your not confused.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing More**

**Hey again! I just read over the first chapter and I am so sorry for all the mistakes. My laptop crashed so I have to use our dinosaur computer, with all its old junk and I didn't find the spell check. I'm just going to apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Also in this chapter other countries will be here and I don't know all their names so I'm using countries for some of them.**

Alfred walked down the hallway on the way to the meeting in a zombie-like state. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night and if he did, he didn't remember it. Stifling a yawn, he opened the doors of the room, fortunately for him no one noticed him among all the chaos.

Almost everyone was yelling at someone. France and England were screaming at each other, France saying something in French that sounded like an insult. Russia, as usual, was being chased by the knife-bearing Belarus. Germany was trying to get everyone's attention, and failing miserably. North and South Italy were hitting each other while Spain was fighting to break them up. Austria and Hungary were trying to get Sealand- who knows how he got here- to sit down. Canada was in a corner, looking glad not to be noticed for once. Prussia was doing exactly what Alfred wanted to do right now, sleep. Anyone else that was in the room was sitting quietly at their seats.

He gathered up as much energy as he could and let out a big, "YO!" That got everyone's attention; the now silent countries were staring at him. 'Good, now we can hear what Germany had to say." Everyone took their seats, Alfred sat as faraway from England as he could get, and unfortunately that was next to Italy.

Sitting next to him wasn't all that bad; it was just his humming that bothered Alfred. He stole a glance at England, Who wasn't looking at him at all, instead he was chatting quietly with Canada about the only thing the countries seemed to ever talk about, global warming. Who was staring at him was Prussia, who had apparently woken up when Alfred yelled. The red eyed nation was sending him glares that would challenge even Belarus' knife wielding abilities.

"It has come to the attention of the nations that…" Arthur was barely listening to The Germans speech as he quietly talked with Canada. He was the only person Arthur could talk about anything with. Right now he needed to talk about America.

"I wish he would just listen to me and come back. He's not ready," He took a quick look in America's direction, "For this. Not the Meetings, not the work, and not the responsibility." Arthur said quietly as to not inform the German they were not listening.

"I think you should give him a chance at this. From what I've seen he's pretty mature for his age." The Canadian replied.

"I know he is, and that's what scares me." In truth, it wasn't that he was scared of America himself, it was that he was scared he would _lose_ him. He wanted his America to stay with him until he thought the time was right.

It was not until later that the meeting finally ended the problem of global warming still unsolved. Arthur had said goodbye to many of the countries before departing. Sealand was asleep next to him as they headed home. He would drop the boy off of course, then go home and relax by a warm fire with a book.

Arthur looked at the young child and sighed, at least he was still small. He would be for a long time. Reaching over, he patted the boys hair, smiling.

Alfred and Mathew headed home together, Mathew staying silent which, to Alfred, meant something was up. He leaned over to where Mathew was sitting and poked him.

"Hey, Mattie why so quiet?" He asked, trying not to sound too suspicious.

The other boy looked over at his brother, "Nothing, just tired is all." Sure he was.

"Okay." They were silent the rest of the way home. Alfred was left with only his thoughts to entertain him.

Asa soon as the two nations got into the house they shared, they went to their rooms and fell asleep. Alfred dreaming about blonde hair and big eyebrows.

**So am I doing a good job so far? Please tell me so I can fix it. Oh and by the way, if I start posting one-shots every now and then, it doesn't mean I'm giving up on the story, it just means that an idea popped into my head and I didn't want it to mess up this story. **

**REWIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing More**

**Before you start reading this chapter, PLEASE read this note. THIS IS IMFORPANT FOR CONFUSED PEOPLE! This should clear tings up. **

**My knowledge of Hetalia is limited – which probably isn't the best if one is to be writing a story, da? (Russia moment, sorry) to what I know from my friend…episodes 1 - 4 (can't find the rest…) and other fanfic's. Now for the issue of C2's meeting, I used their countries names because it's easier than looking up all the names I don't know**

**ENJOY!**

A knock sounded through the house. Being the only one in the house at the moment, Arthur heard it even upstairs. He dashed down and opened the door to see Francis standing there. What he was doing here was a complete mystery to Arthur. The Frenchman was smiling the same way Ivan did when he was sneaking up on Toris.

"Can I help you, Francis?" He asked in an I'm-confused-and-annoyed-at-the-same-time-and-I-want-to-know-why-you're-on-my-porch-smiling-like-a-cheshire-cat kind of voice. The Frenchman only smiled wider.

"I know about your problems with the American. He doesn't listen to you does he?" Arthur's eyes widened considerably. _How the bloody hell does he know that?_ Arthur thought.

"How do you-"He was cut off by Francis' hand shushing him.

"You weren't as quiet as you think you were." He supplied an answer for the sort of spoken question. _Damn that eavesdropper. I was very well being quiet; he was just being…HIM!_

"So what, are you planning to do anything about, it or are you just here to 'barrow' more of my wine. You still owe me for the last three times." Arthur was getting angry just looking at the man standing on his doorstep.

"I can help you, if you don't make me pay for the wine I 'barrowed'." _But that wine was expensive!_ Arthur thought, but he needed help. He didn't really want it to come to fighting with Alfred, if fact he didn't quite like the simple arguments with him either. He liked it when they- Alfred, Mathew and himself- were a big happy family (excluding Sealand of course, but only because he pretty much a boat out in the ocean…poor Sealand!)

Still, he had to agree because Francis was very good at _persuading_ people. "All right frog, you have yourself a deal." He shook hands with the nation and they went inside to start planning.

Alfred groaned as Mathew poked him. "Come on Alfred, it's time to get up. If you think I'm going to make breakfast for you later then you are horribly mistaken." Breakfast did sound nice, especially since he didn't have dinner last night.

"No, I'll get a hamburger later. Leave me alone." He groaned again as Mathew took his covers away.

"All right, but you asked for it." He left. _Finally!_ Alfred thought as he snuggled into his pillow. _Now I can get more-_ He didn't finish the thought though because Mathew had come back with a bucket full of ice cold water and dumped it all over his head.

"What the hell was that for?" Said a now sopping wet Alfred still in his pajamas.

"That is the only possible way I know to get you up in the morning." The other nation replied.

Alfred stared at him, "You suck." Was all he said before he left to go change into something dry.

Leaving Mathew in his room, Alfred found his favorite outfit and his bomber jacket and headed to the bathroom. After changing he headed downstairs for the breakfast Mathew had made. When he got downstairs he saw the bacon and eggs on the table and he could almost hear the hallelujah chorus in the backround. He started filling up his plate as Mathew came downstairs. They ate in silence, enjoying the food.

At Arthur's house, the two had gone through sheets and sheets of paper coming up with possible plans to get America back. In the end though, he had opted out any of Francis' ideas, and stuck to writing a letter to Alfred telling him he wanted to talk before the next meeting.

Arthur had put it on the first and quickest thing going to America, which just so happened to be Alfred's fighter jet. He'd sent it to China (only because EVERYTHING is made in China or some other foreign country these days, no offense to any foreign countries) to have a part fixed and now it was being flown back.

"Goodbye my friend." Francis said as he walked out the door with yet another bottle of Arthur's wine.

"Friends no, acquaintances yes." He closed the door on the Frenchman and went to the kitchen for a cup of tea.

Francis headed back to his house as quick as possible. While helping Arthur, Francis had come up with his own plan. He was going to notify all the other nations about it too since this might make the two unable to attend the meeting. He was going to lock them in the room until they solved their own problems before causing any more to the world.

Entering his home, he went straight to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of English wine – though he would never admit it to the brat, he made very good wine – and went to the phone. He called everyone and told them of his plan and everyone agreed, even Germany who was very strict about missing meetings.

Now that everything was said and done, he could enjoy peace, quiet and wine.

A knock at the door put a halt to Alfred and Mathew's game of chess. Alfred was happy to stop, given that he had absolutely no idea how to play the damned game in the first place.

He opened the door to see a man in an outfit similar to his own. "Does a Mr. Alfred Jones live here?" The man had a deep voice and sounded foreign.

"Yeah, why?" He asked suspiciously. If this was another attack from Russia, he was going to close the door right then.

"We have your jet, and a letter for you." Alfred felt really stupid now. His jet, that was it? And a letter?

"Thanks." He said, taking the letter. He opened it and started reading:

_Dear Alfred,_

_ I know you're probably mad at me right now, but I need to speak with you. I was wondering if you would consider meeting me before the meeting to talk. It would be the easiest for the both of us. I hope to see you there._

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Arthur Kirkland_

Alfred read the letter over again to himself. It couldn't hurt to at least tell him in person that he didn't care about rejoining England. As he went back to the stupid chess game he thought to himself, _I'll see you there._

**So sorry about the wait, I do have a reason…or two. First, when I finished it about two days ago Fanfiction wouldn't let me log in. Second, …writers block, need I say more? And third, school. The place is like my own personal hell. (Possibly everyone's Anyway, I have absolutely no idea where this is going so just a warning, I might only write 1 or 2 more chapters.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nothing More**

**Hey everyone It's Alfred speaking. ForeverHoneyBee couldn't make it so today I'm in charge of the chapter. Me and Arthur but he's making a snack – shudders – so he'll be out for a while. Anyway this is suppose to be the last chapter, so I'm sad. Maybe I'll go bother someone later like, Francis or Mathew or someone. Anyway I'll –**

** "Alfred get out of here!" **

**Got to go bye! **_**Runs away.**_

** Sorry about him, I don't even know why he's here. Anyway It's me, and this is a LAST CHAPTER alert. Sorry to all of you but that's just the way things are. I'm kind of sad though, I got a lot of favorites but only a few reviews. Reviews are what help me write and since I didn't get any for the last chapter, I'm sad. Oh well, I'll feel better after this chapter is online. **

On the day of this weeks meeting, Arthur woke up earlier than usual. Whether it was because he was nervous to talk to Alfred or if he just got up earlier, he didn't know. He went downstairs to get some breakfast before he had to change. He ended up eating black bacon and burned eggs, but he didn't mind. He'd gotten used to the taste.

Heading upstairs again, he got his best suit and went to the bathroom for a shower. The warm water relaxed him as he washed and by the time he got out, got changed, and put his boots on, it was time to leave.

Getting to the meeting. He saw Francis. They shared a look and Arthur headed in. He did't see Francis smile and give Ivan the signal to get ready. Once in the room, he spotted the American in an argument with Canada and Sealand – why is he here? – over who would win in a fight; Pikachu or Squrtal? He walked over to America and tapped his shoulder. The American looked at him for a moment, blinked and realized they had to talk. Arthur and him set of to a more quiet room, but not before Arthur gave Sealand a look.

They walked out of the caotic room, failing to notice once again that France or Russia weren't present. Entering a room down the hall from where they were previously, He saw Alfred sit down in one of the chairs. He took another. There was a moment of silence – an akward moment that was certain – before the door swung shut and the faint _click_ of the lock being turned was heard. Arthur stood up and rushed to the door, attempting to open it.

Alfred's voice was heard behind him, "The dorrs locked dude. Why would you try to open it?" His tone was casual; he didn't seem to be concerned at all whatsoever.

"We're trapped in here and your not even in the slightest bit worried?" His voice was rising with every word. "Whoever you are, let us out!"

"Sorry, no. You two are staying there until you resolve your differences." The French accent traveled through the door.

""Francis, you bastard! You let us out this instant or I'll-" He stopped himself. What would he do? He was trapped in a room with Alfred for god's sake!

"Exactly." His Francis' voice replied. Arthur walked away from the door and started pacing. He saw the window and started tword it, but stopped when he saw Ivan's smiling face through the window. Of course Francis would have someone guarding the windows, he just wished that someone was Feliciano or some other weak nation.

Alfred was still thinking about the argument with his brothers about poke'mon – he was all for squrtal beating pikachu – when he saw Arthur go over to the door. "It's loched dude. Why would you try to open it?" He said nonchalauntly.

"We're trapped in here and your not even worried?" The Brit responded and started pacing around the room. Alfred played with the fringe of his jacket while he watched Arthur. After a while he got bored. "Look, Francis said we have to stay here until we resolve our differences, so what are our differences?" Alfred had no idea what wa wrong between the two of them. Arthur looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really, you really have no idea?" He asked. Alfred shook his head no. Arthur sighed, sitting down in a chair. "We only have one problem and that is our constant arguing about you leaving." Alfreds eyes widened. That's it.

"Well I don't see how that is a problem because, as I've stated multiple times before, I separated because I wanted to become my own independent country and now that I am, I'm not going bak." He was serious about this. He'd been determind to accomplish it and he had. "I wanted to prove a point to you that I could do something on my own and htat I don't always need your help/" His tone held none of the cockyness that it usually held, it was plain seriousness. Arthur looked speechless at his statement.

"When I lived with you, I had to follow all sorts of dumb rules and there were so many things I couldn't do and you always hovered. I wanted to show you that I could accomplish something and I thought you'd be proud of me. I didn't know you'd be so disappointed." His head hung low as he said thus, voice soft. He felt like a child who'd had their favorite toy stolen away from them. He really had expected his father – for all intents and purposes – to be proud that he's done something for himself. _I knew it was a bad idea to leave, I should've stayed and maybe he wouldn't be so cross at me._He then mentally chastided himself for using the word 'cross'. It was a word he'd been trying to get out of his vocabulary for a while, just because it sounded to formal for his attitude.

He heard Arthurs voice say, "I'm not mad that you left. I'm quite proud of you for doing it, actually. I couldn't have done it if I were you. I'm mad that your ignoring me and pushing me away." He looked up. Was he really pushing Arthur away? "I want it to go back to when we aere a family, but ever since you got your independence you've been keeping away from me. I miss it." He said the last part so quietly that Alfred didn't think it was meant for his ears.

"Miss what?" He asked, his voice quiet.

"You. When you were younger. How you'd always come to me if there was a problem. You don't anymore."

All Alfred could say was, "Oh." He stood up and walked over to Arthur, putting his arm over the mans shoulders. Arthur let out a heavy sigh.

"What if we make a compromise?" He asked the other nation. Arthur looked up at him, face a mask of confusion.

"Compromise? What exactly are you suggesting?" Alfred grinned.

"We meet in the middle. I still get to be an independent country, but I won't cut you out of my life like you say I do. Deal?" He held out his hand to the British nation, and slowly but surly he took his hand and shook it.

"Deal." They stood up and hugged one another. Arthur, still being shorter than Alfred, gave his son – for all intents and purposes…again – a light kiss on the forehead. It was a friendly thing that meant nothing.

"So how do you suppose we get out of here?" Alfred shrugged at the question and knocked at the door. It clicked open and there stood Francis and Ivan. Francis smiled at the two as they all headed back to the confrance room.

They hadn't missed much of the meeting – otherwise reffered to as its sstill caos - so when they got back, The first thing they both heard was from behind them

"You will all become one with Russia, da?" The Russians voice boomed.

_NO! NOT THIS AGAIN. _He took Arthurs hand and they ran out of there as fast as they could.

THE END

**I read over this and the first thing that came to mind was "Way to derp up an ending." The second thing was "Holy crap I got so many things out of order." I am so sorry for that. I just found the Hetalia series dubbed online – YAY – so now I'm getting more information. So hopefully in my next stories it'll be less derpy. Anyway thats it…oh by the way Ivan has something he wants to say to all of you.**

"**You become one with Russia, da?**

**Answer 'da' or 'neit' (yes or no)**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
